


The casualty of love

by MsAshlyjudd8



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAshlyjudd8/pseuds/MsAshlyjudd8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine have gotten back together. This is how Adam finds out. Includes a little of Klaine getting ready for Prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The casualty of love

**Author's Note:**

> This takes into account all the spoilers and video's that came out for season 5. If you are someone who doesn't read spoiler's, this probably isn't the best story to read. I don't own Glee or any of these characters.

Adam Crawford had just stepped off the subway when his phone buzzed from his back pocket. He shifted the bag of his groceries that he had just bought from the farmers market, to his l left hand and blindly reached for the phone. It was just after 6 o’clock and everyone was on their way home from work. Adam walked with the flow of people up the stairs to the street. He turned the corner and started the seven block trek to his apartment as he unlocked is phone.

Adam found seven texts from the members of the Adams Apples. His brow furrowed in confusion. He was the leader and it wasn’t unusual for him to get a text now and then about a song they were working on, but for seven of them to text at once…Adam started to get worried.

**From Stuart : I just heard. Text me if you need anything.**

Adam stopped walking; looking down at his phone confused.

**From April : I’m so sorry. I’m here if you need to talk**

**From Jeremy : I thought you and Kurt were together. Who’s Blaine?**

Adam sucked in a shocked breath; instantly flashing back to the day before Kurt left for Lima. 

_They had gone out to dinner for their weekly date, and Kurt was a nervous wreck. Adam was planning to ask Kurt to be exclusive. But as he watched Kurt obsessively organize the salt and pepper shakers on the table, and then dump the sugar packets onto the table, only to organize them into small piles, he decided to wait._

_Kurt ordered a garden salad with extra baby tomatoes, only to push it around with his fork and not actually eat it. They made small talk about school and laughed about Santana and Rachel’s antics around the loft. By the end of dinner Kurt had finally seemed to relax. Adam paid for dinner and they decided to walk the ten blocks back to Kurt’s apartment. It was a beautiful warm evening and Adam figured they could get some fresh air, and then he could bring up their dating status._

_They got about half way back to the apartment when Adam decided to bring it up._

_“Kurt, I was wondering if I could ask you something? About us.”_

_Kurt automatically froze; his eyes dropping the sidewalk. The nervousness from dinner was back; His whole frame seemed to stiffen._

_“Uh…sure,” Kurt mumbled._

_“Well, we’ve been dating for a few months now and I don’t know about you, but I haven’t been with anyone else.”_

_Kurt looked up but didn’t offer anything to the conversation. Adam knew Kurt had been with Blaine back in February. But the week after Valentine’s Day, Kurt came over to Adam’s house for dinner and They slept together that night, and so Adam figured that Kurt and Blaine were officially over. Kurt wasn’t really the type to sleep around. They had had sex twice since that night, so Adam wanted to be official._

_“I was wondering if you would like to be my boyfriend? Exclusively.”_

_That was when Kurt shut down. His shoulders slumped and his head dropped forward. Adam could tell that he was biting his lip; another nervous tick he picked up in the wake of his father’s Cancer diagnosis._

_“We’re really great together, Kurt. We have a lot in common and I think we have a good shot at a future together.”_

_Adam felt like he was pleading his case to the top of Kurt’s head._

_“Kurt, please look at me,” Adam pleaded._

_When Kurt looked up his eyes were glossy and so beautiful._

_“I know that I could make you happy, Kurt. I will graduate this year and with any luck I’ll get a part on Broadway. We could get an apartment together…” Kurt’s eyes grew large as he took three steps back. He was panicking._

_“Whoa, whoa…Wait,” Kurt rushed out. “I’m only nineteen, Adam. I just moved here. I haven’t really even settled into the city. I just started NYADA and I have a job. I can barely keep up with my day to day obligations, and you already have us moving in together?” Kurt slowly backed away in is panic._

_Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. Adam thought to himself. It’s a good thing he hadn’t told Kurt that he thought he was in love with him. He probably would have turned and run away._

_“And besides, I…”_

_‘I’m still in love with Blaine’ Adam didn’t need to guess what Kurt was thinking._

_“Look, Adam,” Kurt started again, “I really like you and I enjoy spending time with you. But I’m not ready to be exclusive. I’m really sorry. I know it’s not fair to you; you’ve been so great to me.” He took a deep breath and looked down. “I thought Blaine and I were going to last forever, and when he cheated; he broke me. He and I are friends now but there is still this…something inside me that won’t let me get close to anyone.”_

_‘Anyone but Blaine’ Again Adam didn’t need to hear the silent words._

_“I’ve really enjoyed hanging out with you, and I don’t regret anything that we’ve done. But I can’t give you exclusivity.”_

_Adam was a fairly level headed person. It took a lot to make him angry, so the next words out of his mouth were a shock; even to him._

_“I’m sure that broken part of you will be just fine, when you go home tomorrow and crawl back in bed with Blaine.”_

_Kurt jerked back; his eyes automatically filling with tears. They bore into Adam for a long moment; His mouth opened and closed several times. Adam instantly regretted saying it. His words were mean and he was pretty sure he had just ruined any and all progress he had made with Kurt. Eventually Kurt pulled himself together. He pulled himself up to his full height; his face losing all emotion, except for the anger behind his eyes. He smoothed down his pristine clothes and when Kurt finally looked Adam in the eyes; Adam knew they were over._

_“My father is sick and so I will be leaving tomorrow to be with him. I’m not sure how long I’ll be gone. My old glee club has Regionals next week and I might stay for that.” His voice was a low monotone; his features blank. Any and all emotions were gone.  The Kurt, who was Adam’s ‘would be’ boyfriend, was gone._

_“I think, while I’m gone, we need to take a break and figure out if we want to continue this. You are obviously not getting what you need from me and I refuse to be bullied into a relationship.”_

_Adam couldn’t stop himself from shoving his foot in his mouth again._

_“What about Blaine?” Adam blurted._

_It was the wrong thing to say, obviously. Kurt’s eyes flickered with anger. Blaine was a sore spot; he always had been in their…whatever they had._

_“What I do or don’t do with Blaine is none of your business,” Kurt’s voice dropped down a few octaves in his anger. “This conversation is over. Thank you for dinner. I can find my way home all by myself.”_

_With that Kurt spun around and continued down the block. They didn’t speak again before he left for home. Adam sent two ‘I’m sorry’ texts that night and several in the days that followed. All of them went unanswered._

When Adam came back from the memory, he still stood in the middle of the sidewalk. His friends were all talking about Kurt and Blaine in their texts. Adam was confused and a sinking feeling began to take over. Adam exited out of his texts and tapped on his Facebook app. His hands shook as he scrolled down his wall. He had a feeling he knew what he was going to see.

And there it was.

**Kurt Hummel is in a relationship with Blaine Anderson.**

Adam sucked in another shaky breath; his eyes slipping closed; arms falling to his sides. His eyes begin to sting behind his eyelids. Kurt had taken Blaine back; the boy who had broken him; the boy who Kurt defended even when they were broken up; the boy that Kurt still loved. Adam’s eyes filled with tears as he opened a new text message.

**To Kurt : I guess you’re not broken anymore. Congratulations. That’s all I ever wanted for you. You deserve to be happy, even if it’s not with me.**

With the text sent, Adam walked the rest of the way home. He had just put his groceries away when his phone buzzed, from where it lay, on the kitchen table. He sighed and poured a cup of coffee before he sat down at the table. The message was from Kurt.

**To Adam : I’m so sorry, Adam. I should have called you. We didn’t really leave things in a good place last week.**

**To Kurt : It’s fine. If Blaine makes you happy; I won’t get in the way. I have a feeling Blaine had your heart all along.**

**To Adam : He did, but that doesn’t make what we had any less special. I needed a friend and you were there for me. Thank you. **

**To Kurt : It was my pleasure, Kurt. Go be happy and we’ll catch up when you get home.**

**To Adam : I’ll be home on Monday. We can go for coffee then and talk. I have a lot to explain, but I want to do it in person.**

**To Kurt : Sure. Call me when you get in.**

**To Adam : I will.  Goodnight, Adam.**

Adam put his phone down on the table and stood. He walked around his empty apartment trying to distract himself. Everything reminded him of Kurt though. The T.V. reminded him of the nights that he and Kurt would cuddle on the couch to watch movies. The kitchen reminded him of the nights that he and Kurt laughed and danced, while Kurt taught him to cook something complicated.

The bedroom reminded him of how beautiful Kurt was when he lay naked in the morning sunlight. It only happened twice, but Adam spent those mornings mesmerized by the miles and miles of milky white skin. Kurt slept on his stomach and Adam had to force himself not to wake him up, no matter how much he wanted to kiss a line from the bottom of Kurt’s spine to the back of his neck. As Adam stood in his empty bedroom, he wished he had gone ahead and done it, because now he would never get another chance. The Bathroom reminded him of the times when Kurt stayed over, and they both ended up in front of the mirror in the morning.

It all felt very domestic to Adam. He hoped that Kurt would one day become a permanent resident in his bed, and kitchen and bathroom. Now that Kurt was gone, Adam just felt lost.

* * *

**Lima, Ohio**

Kurt sat on the side of his old bed in Lima; phone in hand. He wore a white dress shirt and slim black slacks. The matching black suit jacket lay next to him on the bed. He had been getting dressed for Blaine’s senior prom when Adam sent his text.

It felt bittersweet to Kurt. Here he was, back together with Blaine again; getting ready for prom. He was excited about all of it, but at the same time he had broken Adam’s heart. No matter how bad they had left things last week, the last thing Kurt wanted to do was hurt Adam. He had been a really great friend and Kurt didn’t want to lose that.

“Hey,” Kurt was startled out of his introspection by Blaine’s warm hand on his shoulder. Kurt smiled up at his beautiful boyfriend. He looked stunning. The black tuxedo was cut perfectly to his small frame; His hair, as always, was gelled into submission. He was breathtaking.

“Well, don’t you look hansom?” Kurt stood and walked a circle around his gorgeous boyfriend. Blaine blushed and looked down, and then up in that bashful way that Blaine always had. It made Kurt smile, because not even two hours before, they were making love on that very bed.

“Not as hansom as you,” Blaine said back, and then he noticed the phone still in Kurt’s hand.

“Was that your dad on the phone?”

Blaine was senior class President, and that put him in charge of the prom theme and refreshments. The theme he chose was ‘The moon and stars’. It was a very simple blue and silver theme. They spent most of the day decorating the gym. Coach Sue no longer worked at the school, so Blaine recruited Kurt’s dad and Carol to handle the refreshments. Someone would have to be crazy to try and spike the punch in front of Burt Hummel. Burt and Carol were already at the school setting up.

Kurt looked down at his phone, and for a split second, he thought about lying about who was on the phone; he didn’t want to dampen Blaine’s mood. In the end though, Kurt felt like lying was the wrong thing to do, they had just gotten back together.

“Um…no, It was Adam.”

Just like Kurt predicted, Blaine’s face fell and then his whole head fell forward. His head bobbed a couple times, before he took a deep breath and pasted his patented Dalton smile on.

“Oh. Okay. Well, I-I’m going to go call Burt and check in…”

“Blaine.”

“Carol said they had enough glasses, but I was looking…”

“Blaine,” Kurt tried to stop Blaine’s nervous babbling.

“- earlier, before we left, and I might need to stop at the market and get some more.”

Kurt sighed. His boyfriend was ridiculous. They had talked and kissed and even had sex. But yet Blaine was still self-conscious. His self-esteem was at an all-time low, and right now he was just being an idiot.

“Blaine,” Kurt tried one last time.

“Carol picked pink lemon aid instead of regular punch. What if nobody likes the pummmgh…”

Blaine was cut off as Kurt stepped forward and gently gripped both sides of his face. Kurt leaned in and kissed him long and deep, and only pulled back when Blaine’s rigid body relaxed against him. When Kurt pulled away from the kiss, Blaine’s eyes remained closed; His mouth chasing after Kurt’s lips. Kurt smiled and placed one last sweet kiss on his lips, and then stepped back. When Blaine’s stunned eyes finally opened they were a beautiful deep, rich gold.

“Adam texted me to congratulate me,” Kurt whispered. “He knew that you were the one who really held my heart. He and I are friends and nothing more. Do you know why?”

Blaine shook his head.

“Because, I love you.”

The smile that over took his face, this time, was genuine. His eyes shined a little brighter and a blush crept up his cheeks. “I love you, too Kurt; So much.”

Kurt had to go back to New York in two days, and he wasn’t going to waste a minute. They were going to prom and they were going to dance and sing and kiss; it didn’t matter what anyone else thought. Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
